Hunted
by RenLeed
Summary: El lamento de los vivos, el deseo de los muertos, ambos celebran que los dioses eligieron. Las valkirias entonan su canto, advirtiendo a los dioses que la caza ha comenzado. Advertencias: AU, Violencia, Slash.


**Sumary: **El lamento de los vivos, el deseo de los muertos, ambos celebran que los dioses eligieron. Las valkirias entonan su canto, advirtiendo a los dioses que la caza ha comenzado.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

**Advertencias: AU, Violencia, Slash.**

* * *

><p>El invierno llegó a Berk.<p>

Mucho más fuerte y tormentoso de lo que se había visto en décadas, la nieve había revestido los bosques y aldeas de todo el archipiélago. Y en tan solo dos noches, el mar se solidificó por el frio, creando una gran planicie de hielo solido que unía a las islas vecinas.

Pero incluso el invierno no era rival para los más grandes enemigos del hombre.

Dragones.

Bestias aladas cubiertas de escamas que solo traían sufrimiento y agonía. Durante siglos Berk se mantuvo impávido ante los monstruos, demostrando su valía y ganándose el respeto de sus semejantes. Incluso ahora el espíritu guerrero de sus pobladores no flaqueaba.

Estoico el Vasto era el nuevo jefe, joven e intrépido, a simple vista parecía solo una gran mole intimidante de cabellos rojizos. Pero para su clan él era uno de los mejores cazadores de dragones, un hombre fuerte, leal y dedicado. Su nombre comenzaba a ser temido y admirado en los clanes vecinos, sobresaliendo de muchos de los demás guerreros de su generación.

Sí, el pueblo era fuerte.

Hasta que las manos de Loki jugaron con su destino.

Y la desgracia ocurrió.

Pasó un mes desde el último ataque dragón, y aún quedaban vestigios de éste en la aldea. Cómo cicatrices de batalla un gran porcentaje de las cabañas continuaban en construcción, las reservas de comida aún no se llenaban a su máxima capacidad y la choza del curandero todavía seguía repleta de pacientes que habían sufrido a manos de los demonios. Pero lo peor apenas comenzaba.

Feroces ataques llegaron, uno tras otro, con intervalos de tiempo cada vez más cortos, la sensación de angustia incurría a las mentes débiles de los pobladores, el miedo se esparció como una plaga que llenaba los hogares de ansiedad y pesadumbre.

Y Estoico no podía detenerlo.

Fue en aquella época cuando su salvador apareció.

Llegó un frio día de invierno, en una modesta barca de hermosos tallados nórdicos, ataviado de magnificas túnicas de color esmeralda.

El corpulento sujeto se refirió a sí mismo como "Muerte Verde", pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba un robusto hombre de cabellos tan rojos como los del mismo Estoico y barba enmarañada; Hook el Desalmado, quien saludo al jefe con un apretón de manos y una desagradable sonrisa.

Al principio nadie confió en ellos, por más desesperados que estaban, Berk jamás se había rebajado a pedir auxilio a sus aliados, y no comenzaría con un extraño.

Pero la lengua afilada de Muerte Verde fue más persuasiva, y su habilidad para deshacerse de los dragones, incuestionable. Fue ganando la confianza de todos poco a poco. Cada luna llena el extranjero regresaba con su fiel compañero y daba demostraciones de dominio dragón; las bestias chillaban y se retorcían de dolor ante su presencia.

Era indiscutible, le temían.

No obstante partir de ese día, los asaltos se volvieron cada vez más escasos, hasta ser casi nulos. Ninguna persona entendía como aquel hombre lograba controlar a los engendros, pero nadie se opuso después de ver los resultados.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo impensable y Berk acepto la ayuda del extranjero.

En términos simples la alianza favorecía más a Berk que a los forasteros; Muerte verde les ofrecía protección a cambio de alimento y ganado, para alguien quien dominaba a los dragones y era capaz de destruir al pueblo vikingo con solo una orden, era un precio demasiado bajo. Y Estoico no pudo evitar sospechar de ello.

Sin embargo las estaciones pasaron, y sumido en una aparente calma el pueblo de Berk creció prospero bajo la protección de su jefe. Estoico cambió, aunque en apariencia solamente, porque su corazón y su fuerza seguían inquebrantables como antaño, no obstante el tiempo comenzaba a pasar factura, representándose en pequeñas arugas alrededor de sus ojos.

Los ataques de dragón se redujeron en un noventa por ciento, ningún poblado en todo el archipiélago gozaba de tanta tranquilidad como en Berk, y al finalizar el quinto otoño de completa paz Hook regresó.

Hook el Desalmado había perdido el porte con los años, su cabello y su barba se habían veteado de blanco, su piel ahora cetrina agravaba su aspecto deplorable. Cuando arribó, la alta figura se encorvaba proyectando una gran sombra, sus uñas largas y mugrientas aferraban un pergamino entre sus manos, era desagradable verlo, sus ojos grises estaban inyectados en sangre y se movían enloquecidos registrando los muelles en busca de algo. Estoico se sorprendió cuando se encontró a si mismo rehuyendo del contacto.

Pero Hook ni siquiera lo notó.

Pidió hablar en privado con el jefe, e inmediatamente los dos hombres se encontraron a solas en el gran salón.

— Muerte Verde ha muerto —, susurró impasible. Los ojos de Estoico se abrieron desconcertados ante la declaración, y Hook sonrió ante el gesto.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?

La mirada llena de incertidumbre pareció alentarlo. Pero Estoico estaba demasiado conmocionado como para fijarse en esos detalles.

— Eso no importa ya — sonrió —. El nuevo sucesor, me ha permitido fijar la nueva cuota. Así que decide. ¿Quieres o no protección?

El vikingo dudó; Muerte verde había demostrado su dominio y control de las bestias. ¿Era posible la existencia de un sucesor con la misma habilidad? El jefe de Berk ahora probaba el sabor de la indecisión, incluso si el nuevo maestro dragón no demostraba hostilidad, esa decisión debía ser discutida por el consejo.

— Necesitare pensarlo — musitó.

— Entonces piensa bien, me quedaré solo por dos días.

…

Las olas embravecidas resonaban con ira en la profundidad de la noche, anunciando con pesar la tormenta que se cernía sobre la costa. El pueblo entero estaba sumido en completa tensión. La noticia se había propagado como pólvora.

Esa misma noche todos los concejales fueron convocados a una reunión privada en el gran salón; Estoico y su esposa, Valka, se situaron en la punta de la mesa principal. Una docena de hombres y mujeres llenaban la sala, entre ellos el hermano de Estoico. Spitelout; de hombros anchos y mandíbula cuadrada. Aparentaba una mirada seria al fruncir el ceño; era una cabeza más bajo que su hermano, pero a diferencia de él, su cabello y barba poseían un tono negruzco y sucio.

Spitelout intercambió un par se saludos antes de que dieran por comenzada la reunión.

Afuera en la tranquilidad de la noche Hook caminaba cauteloso por la plaza desierta; sus ojos grises recorrían de esquina a esquina en busca del encargo. Podía sentir la desesperación ascender por su garganta como una llamarada ardiente. Muerte Roja, su nueva reina.

Siempre temió este día, sabía que ella no era paciente. A diferencia de muerte verde que calculaba y esperaba, muerte roja estalló con cientos de demandas el primer día de su reinado. La tiranía había comenzado.

Y Hook era consciente, de que su propia familia estaría en peligro si no llevaba el encargo de la reina.

Su pequeña cría, tan indefensa.

Tenía que encontrarlo. "El precioso" como ella le decía, su anterior mandatario lo buscó por años, e inclusive la alianza que hizo con éste inmundo pueblo humano era con ese fin.

Voces y risas llamaron la atención del hombre, por lo que Hook siguió el sonido escondiéndose en la oscuridad bajo su manto. Los ojos grises se extrañaron ante la escena: niños. Hook rara vez había logrado conseguir acercarse a alguno, y tres de los cinco que ahora miraba se destornillaban de risa, susurrando alguna broma que les provocaba otra buena carcajada. El que parecía ser su líder era bajo y fornido, con el cabello negro sucio y grasiento, quien en ese momento intercambiaba una mirada molesta a su compañero de cabello rubio de mayor altura. Éste no parecía haber complacido a su líder, o al menos eso pensó el hombre.

No pudo evitar preguntarse que los llevó a estar ahí solos. De hecho, ninguno de los pequeños parecía ser demasiado mayor, todos rondaban por los cinco o siete inviernos y los niños humanos siempre tenían a alguien para supervisarlos.

Pero dejó su curiosidad de lado, temiendo que quizá fuera descubierto se alejó con sigilo rumbo al bosque. Con cada paso que daba la frondosidad del paisaje se hacía más y más espesa. El olor de la tierra invadió sus fosas nasales. Un bosque virgen, la libertad lo llamaba. Podía sentir a su naturaleza pedirle a gritos salir y disfrutar, sentir el viento helado en su auténtica piel sería un placer por el que daría su vida. Pero no, no podía arriesgar a sus compañeros, la tentación era una horrible sensación que abrasaba su estómago con fuego ardiente. Por lo que simplemente disfrutó de la calma que daba el entorno.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo pasó recostado en la hierba fresca, solo disfrutando de la frialdad de la noche, pero recuperó el sentido cuando escucho un gemido cercano. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un animal, pero era una cría humana. Mucho más pequeña y delgada que las otras que vio antes, aunque quizá se tratase de una hembra y por ello el tamaño era menor. Estaba atrapada en una zanja, lo suficientemente profunda como para evitar que saliera escalando.

Sonrió cuando la pequeña criatura saltó tratando de alcanzar la superficie y cayó de espaldas embarrando sus ropas de lodo.

El hombre se relamió los labios, de alguna forma se veía delicioso.

En el gran salón, las cosas no iban bien. Una caótica discusión comenzó, prácticamente desde que el jefe mencionó las condiciones puestas por Hook.

— Es lo mejor Estoico. Muerte Verde era de fiar, y su heredero probablemente siga sus mismas enseñanzas – Dijo Sven con la mirada afligida.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo –, afirmó Mildew agitando su bastón – Denle al hombre lo que quiera.

A este quejido inconforme se le sumaron otros, pero Estoico permaneció en silencio. No confiaba en Hook, no después de ver su comportamiento enfermizo. Pero su gente se lo estaba pidiendo, y entendía el por qué, ya que en cierta forma incluso él se acostumbró a la tranquilidad que el trato les otorgaba.

— Dependerá del precio – pronuncio solemne y la sala se silenció – En caso de armas, comida u otro tipo de bien material no habrá objeción, siempre y cuando no sea excesivo –, ofreció – ¿De acuerdo?

Era la alternativa perfecta, y el consejo aceptó conforme, una opción digna y justa a su parecer. Por lo que Spitelout y Sven fueron en busca de él.

Pero esa noche nadie logró encontrarlo.

La búsqueda duró hasta el amanecer. Uno de los hombres que recién llegaban del bosque se acercó a su jefe con la mirada resignada. — No hay nada en punta cuervo —, sentenció.

Estoico se masajeó las sienes con frustración. Todos los habitantes de la isla ayudaron con la búsqueda, y el hombre no estaba en ningún lugar de esta. Rostros cansados, lo observaban esperando sus órdenes. Suspiró agobiado atusándose la barba y envió a su gente a descansar.

Tan solo esperaba que Hook no se retractara.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su hogar. Deseando ver el fuego encendido y a su pequeño hijo envuelto en una manta aguardando la llegada de sus padres.

Pero no había humo saliendo de la chimenea.

Expectante, se dirigió a la puerta, donde su esposa estaba de pie observando estupefacta el interior de la vivienda.

— ¿Valka? — dijo él, pero la mujer estaba demasiado conmocionada para responder. Por lo que temiendo lo peor, se aproximó hacia ella y miró.

En un par de pieles de oso esparcidas en el suelo se hallaba la alta y desvalida forma de Hook el desalmado. Hecho un ovillo el hombre ronroneaba de placer ante el calor del fuego recién apagado, y sobre la silla favorita de Estoico reposaba la figura de su hijo, con el cuello torcido por la extraña posición en la que dormía.

Valka soltó una risa, el vikingo no identificó si de frustración o diversión, pero ni él mismo pudo frenar el bufido de resignación que salió de sus labios. Pensar que el hombre que tan desesperadamente buscaba estaba escondido en su propia casa, era hilarante. Brillantes ojos verdes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con la expresión adormilada, Hiccup se tambaleó hacía sus padres. Los brazos de Valka rodearon la delgada figura, levantándolo con facilidad. Su esposa e hijo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

Hook no despertó, incluso cuando Valka llevó a Hiccup a su respectiva habitación, la figura no hizo ningún amago de estar consiente. Pero el jefe de Berk no podía esperar, así que sacudió levemente el cuerpo y los ojos grises inyectados en sangre lo miraron con molestia.

— ¿Qué? — espetó el hombre al incorporarse. Estoico frunció el ceño molesto, más no respondió a la provocación.

— Hemos estado buscándote. Berk ya ha decidido.

Hook sonrió imperceptiblemente ante lo dicho. Pero su mirada se perdió en busca de algo. — El niño, ¿Dónde está? —, la desesperación que tiño sus palabras no pasó desapercibida, y el vikingo empuño su espada al ser consciente de la amenaza implícita.

— No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora sígueme, estamos dispuestos a iniciar las negociaciones.

El extranjero rechinó los dientes en un intento por contener su rabia.

Odiaba a ese _Alfa,_ sin embargo, se dejó guiar hacia el gran salón.

Miradas somnolientas, cinco voces decaídas, no todos acudieron al llamado, pero quienes asistieron jamás olvidarían.

Fueron los veinte minutos más largos del mundo, diría Gobber, pero cuando la pregunta fue hecha, nadie espero esa respuesta.

— ¿A cambio? —, Se burló Hook — Ya sabes lo que quiero Estoico. No es algo tan prescindible como una gran cuota de pescado o las inútiles artesanías que hacen… Quiero al niño. El pequeño que me encontré en el bosque y que tú me arrebataste, aquel que posee los ojos más verdes que he visto. —, murmuró, y su lengua delgada y áspera pasó sobre sus labios en un gesto ya usual en él. — Sí no es ese mi pago, despídete de tu amada paz.

Gobber y Spitelout jadearon con sorpresa, Hoark, Sven e Iyar Hofferson observaron estupefactos la audacia del extranjero. Pero Estoico, Estoico tuvo que clavarse las uñas en su propia carme, reteniendo el impuso de matar al sujeto. Hiccup, los ojos verdes brillantes de su hijo, su mirada curiosa, su pequeña sonrisa. De ninguna forma permitiría que se lo llevaran.

— No.

Dijo, y tal vez fue el tono tan iracundo y oscuro que uso el vikingo al hablar, porque todos se estremecieron ante el eco de su voz.

— ¿Y qué le dirás a tu gente? —, respondió el otro, sonriendo ante la negativa — ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué tan desesperados están? … puedo sentirlo, puedo olerlo. Tienen tanto miedo de rogar, de perder. De morir.

Estaba tan cerca, rodeándolo, burlándose, amenazándolo con su deber de jefe, con las inquietudes de su pueblo. Estoico tembló de ira y finalmente su instinto ganó, sus manos golpearon al sujeto brutalmente arrojándolo al suelo sin piedad, si Gobber y Spitelout no lo hubiesen detenido, la espada se habría desenvainado y su invitado estaría muerto.

Pero antes de poder reaccionar ocurrió algo tan inusual en esos días que les heló la sangre, un rugido rompió el silencio y la plaga que tanto evitaron durante cinco años retorno.

Dragones.

Rugían enloquecidos, cientos de ello como nunca antes había visto. Nadders, Cremallerus, Pesadillas, e incluso un par de Skrills, todo a la luz del día. No hubo momento de aclarar nada, los vikingos salieron a combatir con un grito de guerra.

La batalla inició.

Los gritos, el fuego, catapultas siendo cargadas con rapidez, espadas reluciendo la advertencia de muerte en su filo. Hombres y bestias, peleando con brío. Una docena de casas se consumía en el fuego ardiente; las ovejas estaban siendo saqueadas de sus graneros, las reservas de alimento siendo devoradas. Berk había perdido práctica y eso era una clara desventaja.

Estoico se dirigió a los almacenes para impedir más perdidas, pero una Pesadilla Monstruosa los reclamó como suyos. Ante la visión del gran hombre, el dragón encendió sus escamas y soltó una llamarada a su atacante. Pero el vikingo fue más rápido. Y los huesos del dragón crujieron cuando el martillo de piedra impactó contra su cráneo.

Nada era suficiente, por todos lados el daño se agravaba, tomaría meses recuperarse; Spitelout gritó furioso cuando vio a un Gronckle arrinconar a su hijo contra una de las chozas, pero la distancia era demasiada y su pequeño solo pudo sollozar ante su inminente muerte. No obstante Valka tiro de él estrechándolo entre sus brazos, y Spitelout suspiro con alivio al saber que su hijo estaría a salvo. Valka quizá no enfrentara a los dragones como los demás vikingos, pero su agilidad y conocimientos médicos eran suficientes como para ayudar a mantenerlos vivos. Ella le hizo un gesto desde lo lejos señalando que se encargaría de poner a los niños a salvo.

Gritos, todos gritaban, Hook sonreía buscando su premio, su corazón saltó gozoso cuando la pequeña cabellera castaña apareció ante su mirada. Hiccup corría en busca de su madre, cuando dos grandes manos se cernieron sobre sus hombros sujetándolo, un golpe fue propinado en su cabeza y lo último de lo que fue consiente, fue de la voz de su madre gritando su nombre.

— Encárgate de ella — Hook murmuró a un Skrill y la bestia rugió en acuerdo.

La batalla solo duró una hora, una hora tan llena de desesperación y agonía que difícilmente se reconocería Berk después de ella. Estoico buscó alguna señal de su esposa e hijo entre los sobrevivientes, pero no había rastro de ellos. Con el corazón en un puño se dirigió al gran salón, con la esperanza de encontrarlos, pero lo primero que vio no fue nada gratificante: un Hook eufórico se inclinaba contra una mesa llena de pieles, como si fuera un buitre ante su presa.

El vikingo se aproximó con cautela observando el preciado bien del extranjero: era Hiccup, su hijo quien yacía recostado entre las pieles, suspirando entre sueños.

— Aléjate —, gruño Estoico observando como la distancia entre su hijo y el hombre se acortaba con cada suspiro que daba el niño.

No se le escapó la expresión enfermiza que portaba ese rostro, por ello mismo tomó su propio manto de oso y envolvió el cuerpo del infante, para luego recostarlo nuevamente en otra mesa del salón.

— Lo quiero —, murmuró Hook el Desalmado con la voz ronca. Parecía ido y se balanceaba sobre su propio eje, por lo que sin importarle la escrutadora mirada que le dedicaba el jefe vikingo contempló ávidamente el pequeño bulto situado encima de la improvisada cama.

Hook no lo pudo evitar, y, cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos ya habían deshecho el lio de pieles, y sus ojos contemplaban la respiración acompasada del infante. Dedos rudos y carnosos cubiertos de sangre, ahora profanaban la piel impoluta del niño, ensuciándola con aquel líquido perteneciente a las _otras_ bestias que horas antes él mismo aniquilaba con un placer malsano.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! —, bramó Estoico. — Mi hijo no será uno de los tuyos. Hiccup es mi heredero, ¡no tienes razón para llevártelo!

Pero las palabras de Estoico se perdieron en el aire cuando el hombre sujetó el cuerpo inerte del niño entre sus brazos —. Ya lo decidimos Estoico, a cambio de que la alianza perdure, podría tomar lo que quisiera… Bien. —, Se relamió los labios. — Esto, es lo que yo quiero.

Hiccup se removió inquieto en la inconsciencia, aferrándose al abrigo que cubría a su captor. Hook torció hacia la puerta del gran salón dedicando una mirada hosca, con su preciada carga bien sujeta.

Fue entonces cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse, y en aquellos últimos segundos Estoico asió su espada y embistió a su enemigo. El sonido del viento siendo cortado por el arma llenó la gran sala, y ésta perpetro en la piel desnuda de su oponente. El cuerpo del niño cayó con un ruido seco, y Hook sofocó un grito de dolor ante la sensación de pérdida en su pierna izquierda, su rostro palideció, la sangre manaba de la herida con demasiada rapidez, e incluso antes de que pudiese hacer algo, el jefe de Berk propinó otro corte a su cuerpo. Una y otra vez, hasta que el descomunal hombre fue reducido a una masa inmóvil e irreconocible.

Los segundos pasaron, la sangre ahora teñía todo a su paso; un charco de ésta había creado una pequeña piscina en el piso, las puertas también salpicadas por la misma sustancia, al igual que la vestimenta y las manos de Estoico el Vasto.

E incluso al infante.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron con dificultad, algo caliente y espeso manchaba su rostro, las pequeñas manos intentaron limpiar lo suficiente para lograr conseguir algo de visibilidad. Y una vez lo logró, vio la realidad.

Sangre.

Sangre indómita que llenaba todo su ser con su color tan peculiar.

Pero aquel color rojo no solo pintaba su cuerpo. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna ante la imagen del hombre a su lado, su rostro estaba lleno de cortes irregulares que desfiguraban sus facciones, uno de ellos en particular le había descolgado la mandíbula. Pero no fueron las condiciones del cuerpo las que horrorizaron al niño, fue sino que también poseía aquella tonalidad, las paredes, las puertas, todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaran a ver se llenaba de rojo.

Sintió miedo. El sentimiento de terror bajaba por su garganta y le revolvía el estómago. Era una sensación que le impedía respirar, la asfixiante realidad lo sobrepasaba, y la repulsión de tal escena le provocaba una inmensa sensación de pánico que no podía controlar.

El estruendo de voces fuera del gran salón lo hizo reaccionar, entonces miró a su padre, con los ojos verdes asustados en busca de ayuda o consuelo, con la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un mal sueño, y su padre le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Pero en vez de eso gritó.

Fin del Prólogo.

* * *

><p>Yohohoho!<p>

Al fin lo subí! 8(o3o)8

Espero no se asusten con el largo... No era mi intención, ni siquiera sé como se extendió tanto! (su longitud eran dos paginas!)

En fin, espero que les guste, oh al menos que alguien lo lea.

Sobre las advertencias: Sí, hay slash, probablemente Toothcup y quizá mate a alguien, pero eso aun no lo decido.

Dudas, consejos, amenazas de muerte? Con un review alimentan a mi musa :3


End file.
